M319 Individual Grenade Launcher
Name: M319 Individual Grenade Launcher Model: Misriah Armory M319 Individual Grenade Launcher Type: grenade launcher Scale: character Skill: Missile weapons Ammo: 1 Fire Rate: Automatic detonation; Manual detonation (hold and release trigger) Caliber: 40mm Grenade Range: 5-150/300/600m Blast Radius: 0-4/8/11/15m Damage: 5D/3D+2/2D+1/1D+1 Description: The M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, more formally known as the Individual Grenade Launcher, Caliber 40mm, M319, is a single-shot, break-action explosives launcher used by the United Nations Space Command, specifically the UNSC Army. Due to its simplicity, ruggedness, and firepower, it has been a mainstay weapon in the UNSC Army since its adoption in 2263, and has seen action in several armed conflicts during nearly three centuries of use, with the Human-Covenant war as the most prominent. It saw use during the Fall of Reach. The grenade launcher has two firing modes. The first launches a single grenade: after hitting a surface, the grenade detonates on impact with an opponent or after the time of a frag grenade's detonation, in which case the grenade will explode after bouncing off the ground once. The second firing mode shoots a grenade that explodes when the player wishes. This is performed by holding down the trigger, which fires the grenade but merely primes it; it will only explode after the trigger is released. This enables the player to lay a trap if the grenade is bounced properly into position, and essentially creates an explosive with a dead-man's trigger (a trigger that will go off once it is released, e.g. when the player dies). This function is also helpful if the player wishes to fire at targets that are farther away than the detonation timer would normally allow. This firing mode also generates a small EMP field from the grenade when detonated, which can be used to momentarily halt vehicles or remove personal shielding. Like the fragmentation grenade in Halo: Reach, a player will take damage if hit by the grenade when it is merely primed. The weapon utilizes a break-action breech-loading system: after firing one round, the weapon must be reloaded, like many twentieth century shotguns. The M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, more formally known as the Individual Grenade Launcher, Caliber 40mm, M319, is a single-shot, break-action explosives launcher used by the United Nations Space Command, specifically the UNSC Army. Due to its simplicity, ruggedness, and firepower, it has been a mainstay weapon in the UNSC Army since its adoption in 2263, and has seen action in several armed conflicts during nearly three centuries of use, with the Human-Covenant war as the most prominent. It saw use during the Fall of Reach. The grenade launcher has two firing modes. The first launches a single grenade: after hitting a surface, the grenade detonates on impact with an opponent or after the time of a frag grenade's detonation, in which case the grenade will explode after bouncing off the ground once. The second firing mode shoots a grenade that explodes when the player wishes. This is performed by holding down the trigger, which fires the grenade but merely primes it; it will only explode after the trigger is released. This enables the player to lay a trap if the grenade is bounced properly into position, and essentially creates an explosive with a dead-man's trigger (a trigger that will go off once it is released, e.g. when the player dies). This function is also helpful if the player wishes to fire at targets that are farther away than the detonation timer would normally allow. This firing mode also generates a small EMP field from the grenade when detonated, which can be used to momentarily halt vehicles or remove personal shielding. Like the fragmentation grenade in Halo: Reach, a player will take damage if hit by the grenade when it is merely primed. The weapon utilizes a break-action breech-loading system: after firing one round, the weapon must be reloaded, like many twentieth century shotguns. Tracking System The IGL also has a tracking function which is useful when trying to target enemy infantry or vehicles that are fleeing. As long as the enemy is in range, and the targeting reticule is red (which is the indication of in-range enemies), using either firing mode will ensure a hit as long as the cursor remains on the enemy at all times, as the grenade will track the target. This tracking function is especially true and especially useful for the Falcon variant in the Campaign level New Alexandria that possesses an IGL turret—the range is extended quite extensively and a player can shoot down Banshees using either the explosive grenade (which can literally track a Banshee across the level just like a target-locked SPNKR missile) or the secondary EMP blast that makes them plummet helplessly towards death. The IGL's target-locking ability is much like the targeting mechanisms for both the Plasma Launcher and the Rocket launcher, however the handheld IGL has a much shorter range than the respective heavy weapons, yet the grenades can easily be bounced in precise angular measurements to ensure lethal shots. The IGL turret, however, with its incredibly high rate of fire and debilitating power, has a higher potential for lethality and also retains the original aspects of the handheld grenade launcher—both manual and automatic detonation and the grenades are capable of bouncing in tactical angles to eliminate singular or multiple enemies. EMP Function Also, the grenade emits a form of EMP, similar to that of the plasma pistol, that can temporarily disable vehicles and energy shields, but only when used in the manual detonation mode. Lethality The Individual Grenade Launcher is a weapon of potentially high lethality, as even in the hands of unskilled players it can be effective. It is believed to be more difficult to use than a Rocket launcher, however, yet the two weapons retain the same potential for causing "splash" damage that is capable of eliminating multiple foes. In a skilled player's hands, the Launcher can be a perfect tool for crowd control, especially when used in certain areas such as the spawn points in the Firefight maps Holdout and Glacier. As the IGL basically delivers modified frag grenades, the grenades themselves are similar to the regular Fragmentation Grenade in terms of both physical dynamics as well as the properties of explosive splash damage that can effect a single enemy or a group of enemies. Overall, this weapon can be a valuable asset, both used as part of a team or when playing solo, as it is one of the best weapons to use to dispel crowds and clusters of foes. Source: *Halo Wiki: M319 Individual Grenade Launcher *thedemonapostle